uncle_grandpa_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Barack Hussein Obama II
Emperor Barack Hussein Obama II (usually known as Emperor Obama or simply Obama) is Uncle Grandpa's arch-nemesis and the main antagonist of Cartoon Network's animated series, Uncle Grandpa. He first appeared in Season 2 Episode 1; A Main Antagonist, where he, his minions, and the Obamalings attacked Funny Face Land and kidnapped Uncle Grandpa where Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, and even Belly Bag had to save him. History Just like the rest of the RV mates, Barack was created by Uncle Grandpa. Also like the others, he was a Yo Mama Master. One day, he decided to betray Uncle Grandpa and went to Element Shrine so his wish of turning 99% of the human population into Obama granted. With creating a species known as Obombas (singular being Obomba), he blew up Element Shrine and evil has spread ever since. That was until Uncle Grandpa had to call upon a new generation of heroes, the Breadwinners. The Breadwinners were of various species and could be either gender. They also were aligned into one of the twelve elements. Uncle Grandpa called upon the Breadwinners to rebuild Element Shrine and find its components, especially the Substances of Eternity, which are the most important parts. With Element Shrine being reborn, Uncle Grandpa and the Breadwinners went to Barack's lair and Uncle Grandpa battled him in a one-on-one sword fight. Defeating him, UG sealed Barack in the sword, set for 1,000,000 years. Physical Appearance Barack is a brown Obama wearing a dark purple robe with big lips and wears dark gray shoes. The "m" on him instead of being lowercase and white, it is uppercase and black. He wears a crown with thirteen gems and the colors representing his thirteen original children. Personality Obama is the embodiment of evil himself. He is also selfish, and is obsessed with taking over the world. He is also a slavedriver. He gets away with his evil doings 100% of the time. Despite being more evil than all villains in existence combined, he deeply cares for his children. Relationships *Uncle Grandpa - Barack hates Uncle Grandpa for banishing him in a sword for one million years. Upon being released, he sought out revenge on Uncle Grandpa and kidnapped him in the process. *Santa Anna and Hitler - After being revived by Barack, Santa Anna and Hitler became his second-in-commands. *Michelle - When getting married Obama forced Michelle to marry him. And that's why they have so many kids, he forces her to "create his own little minions" with her. Michelle however died when giving birth to Barack III because her reproductive system stopped working after giving birth to twenty children. Abilities and Traits Obama is able to move around his hands like a ferris wheel and make balls of lightning appear out of nowhere. He can also teleport and shapeshift his shadow and make it a standalone being. Trivia *The following are his kids from oldest to youngest. **James A. Obama **Max G. Obama **Montana M. Obama **Luisaddie C. Obama **Madison S. Obama **Matteo F. Obama **Darrin H. Obama **Vincent B. Obama **Desiree F. Obama **Gabi L. Obama **Caige D. Obama **Jesse S. Obama **Kyle H. Obama **Obama Kid (presumably, yet to appear) **Obama Kid Quintuplets (yet to appear) ***Red O. Kid ***Green O. Kid ***Blue O. Kid ***Purple O. Kid ***Yellow O. Kid **Barack Hussein Obama III (yet to appear) *In the episode "President Belly Bag", his full name was revealed. *In Season 3, all of his kids will die and in Season 4, they will be replaced by the Obama Kid Quintuplets. *And in Season 5, they will be replaced by Barack III. *And in Season 6, the Obamaling will be resirected just to die again at the Series/Season Finale. *He is the reason why evil exists. *After coloring in Red, Green, and Blue O. Kids, Peter Browngardt was deciding to make the fourth one either yellow or purple, and in the end, he decided to add another one. *The Obama Kid Quintuplets are actually a specific Obama Kid split up into five. *He was once a recurring character, but since he appeared in so many episodes, he was recharacterized as a main character. Category:Character Category:Uncle Grandpa Fan Character Category:Fan Character Category:Male